Grey Knights
by Ragged-Writer
Summary: The Savior. Emma Swan, the woman who saved them all. Yet, can't save herself. Addicted to the magic she unleashes, Emma soon finds herself destroying herself in any way possible. Perhaps it's the fellowship of the damned that will be what saves her. Rated M for triggers, sex, and addiction. Swan Queen end game with Emma/multiple ONS (one night stands)


_Ello, Loupe here. :3 Basically another Swan Queen fic from me. Still working on my other SQ fics ( State of Us and a few other's I've previewed on my tumblr) but this one was screaming to be written. Blame Shirya (Nightengaleinasilvercage/Ayoshen [spelled that wrong] ) For this one is a take on many of the fics out there where Emma is always the one saving everyone. What would happen if the Savior needs saving from herself? _

* * *

Of all the shit she had to find when she came back to Storybrooke, she was never expecting this. Of course, Emma never suspected that her ex-boyfriend/partner in crime was related to a fucking imp who owned almost all of the town full of fairytale characters. Hell, Disney couldn't have written it better. The plane ride nearly made her insane as Jefferson. Henry would not shut up about how this meant that he could have magic too. As much as she loved her son hearing over and over again ramble on how he could be like Dr. Strange and Neil going along with it made her want to suffocate both with the blankets the airlines provided. Gold meanwhile kept staring at all of them with a shit eating grin throwing quibs about lunch with the Charming in-laws.

It was a miracle the three men were still alive when they landed in Boston. The ride back was much the same and she swore that she was handing Henry off to Regina the moment she got back. As much as she loved him, she needed a few bottles of Guinness, a hot shower, and 12 hours sleeping in her own bed. Without the puppy dog eyes from Neil...Bae in her rear view window or his hand running over the worn leather of the seats. Baby was hers damnit! Not that bastard's. But no even her car betrayed her as it purred a little smoother and the brakes squeaked a little less. And once they arrived in Storybrooke, that is when shit really hit the fan.

The town had turn into a battle zone. On one side the fairies along with the rest of the forces of good [ geez, her life had turn into a big fucking cliche hadn't it?] holding back both Cora and Regina along with Hook's pirate crew. Her parents were busy battling the captain and his minions along with Red, the dwarfs, and Granny taking out several with her crossbow. Emma wondered how many hours of COD: Black Ops the old woman logged as several men fell in rapid succession. However, the thing that was catching her attention was the two women who were hurling spells at the shield that the fairies created. With each blast of blue and purple magic the shield was weakening.

As Gold moved to deflect a fireball, Cora raised a dagger as she smirked looking every inch the villain in a tailor made business suit saying something over the screams of the dead and wounded. Emma narrowed her eyes the minute that Gold hissed before bowing and began to attack the fairies. Whatever happened they lost a powerful ally. Before she could think about it more she dodged an incoming sword. " So lovely to see you again Emma." Hook purred as he swung at her again with the sword whistling through the air as she barely dodged it once again. Wasn't David fighting Captain McDouche? Her jade eyes took note that the prince (or Idiot 1 as some of the town took to calling him. Mary...Snow...Mom...whatever was Idiot 2) was passed out on the ground with a gash running across his chest. Just fucking peachy, she thought to herself as she dodged another swipe of the cutless. " I did so look forward to having a rematch. And getting you under my blade again. " He grunted when she punched him hard. She was pretty sure that his nose broke with the impact. At least she hoped that crunch was.

" Fuck off." Emma growled only to be laughed at as the sword swung catching the fabric of her tank top and leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake. " My, my, you know what they say about the first time. " Hook smirked as he held up his sword. Rage boiled inside of her as she rolled away from an overhead strike grabbing her own cutlass along the way. Snarling the two parlayed the other's blows, neither gaining ground mirroring the battle around them. Ever so slowly, Emma managed to keep Hook on the defensive as the swords clanged echoing over the screams she heard. Her rage was growing to volcanic proportions as he smirked at her getting inside of her guard with his hook scaring her flesh with another wound that intersected with the first.

" You know what they say love, x marks the spot." Hook rasped letting his rancid breath hit her face. God would it kill you to brush your teeth, Emma thought to herself as she struggled to hold him off. The grin he gave her served to fuel the anger that she felt. As she used one hand to maintain her sword pushing against his, Emma took her free hand and drew the new service revolver that she left in the glove box of her Bug. With a grunt she squeezed the trigger letting the rage take ahold of her to its fullest.

_Bang_. Hook merely stared at her shocked that she managed to hit him in his thigh without hitting herself.

_Bang_. Pain entered the equation as the second bullet tore through his stomach letting acid leak out and begin to eat away at his organs.

_Bang_. This bullet grazed the pirate's spine causing his nerves to cut off any signals to his legs. **  
**  
_Bang_. Another bullet to enter the spine, close to killing him as Hook screamed his pain.

_Bang_. The fifth bullet started in the intestine but traveled upwards to lodge in his kidney.

_Bang_. A final bullet that traveled through the spine and spinal cord itself causing the pirate to breathe his last breath.

Emma didn't feel anything as she watched him fall. Her hand dropped the empty gun not bothering to care that it was soaked in blood. The battle had turned for Good's favor. The pirates continued to fall as the fairies were split in two groups. One that focused on destroying Rumplestiltskin or at least halting him long enough for someone to stop Cora. The other dealing with protecting everyone from the magic the two evil queens were throwing everywhere. Taking a breath she didn't see Henry or Neil in the Bug. Both she and Gold yelled at them to stay there the moment that they had seen the battle knowing it wasn't safe.

"It's just like you Charmings to misplace what is most precious to you." A voice smoothly accused as she whipped around. Her heart hammered against her chest as eyes widened to the point where it was nearly all jade and pupil taking in the sight in front of her. Cora was holding both Neil and Henry in vines as black thorns dug into their clothing before biting into their flesh. Regina looked shocked before screaming at her mother.

"Mother let my son-" The Queen never had a chance to finish. Cora tutted in annoyance before using her magic to throw her daughter into a brick wall. " Weak as always Regina. I should've known you don't have what it takes to win." Before Regina could stand her body was encased in chains. " Do sit still and let mommy handle it." Cora said with a sickeningly sweet smirk.

Emma snarled before throwing the sword at the woman holding her son hostage with all the strength she could muster. A flick of the elder woman's wrist left the sword clacking to the road below. " Please Savior, you think that was going to hurt me? You clearly have inherited your father's brains along with your mother's talent for abandoning her young." Hurt transformed into rage as she felt powerless to do anything watching as everything came to a halt. Snow notched an arrow hoping to hit Cora while Emma had her distracted. Magic sent the arrow whizzing back towards the brunette leaving it embedded in her shoulder.

" So rude, I was trying to have a conversation. " Cora hissed before turning back to Emma. " Now Savior, I think it's time you learn what happens when you let yourself be weak." The woman said before using magic to tighten the vines around her son and former lover. Neal merely grunted able to hide how much it hurt but Henry was another story. While being brave for his age with a stubborn streak that matched both of his mother it was too much for him. His screams echoed throughout the town causing two women to snap. Regina broke her bindings with her magic along with destroying the vines that held the two captive.

As she readied herself to launch another attack Regina was shocked at what happened next. A boom shook the entire town as it radiated from the blonde savior. Cora would pay. She would learn what would happen to those who tried to harm what she loved or cared for. Emma was glowing with bright aura before pointing a single finger at Cora who stood equally as shocked. Her glowing eyes made her seem like a vengeful angel intent on destroying all in front of her as her family and friends felt fear at the sight of Emma like this. With her finger pointed outward as her thumb laid at an angle, Emma mimicked shooting the witch. Seconds later Cora was screaming in pure agony. Heat was boiling her blood and body from within the core. Everyone stood transfixed as the Queen of Hearts slowly turned to dust before blowing away on the wind.

"Emma!" Henry screamed as she stood for a moment still glowing with all the magic that had burst inside of her. Vaguely she could make out the sound of her son screaming her name as she looked down at her hands. Power radiated through her bones and she was enjoying it. It was a rush akin when she stole from stores. A high crafted from danger and oh so intoxicating.

"Henry! Don't!" Regina screamed somewhere in the background of her thoughts before nearly being knocked over by 90 pounds of 11 year old boy. Emma gently rested her hands on his shoulders as the magic swirled around him healing the marks left by the thorns. " Emma, please, come back." Her son pleaded with tears in his eyes. Tilting her head to the side, she let a hand rest against his cheek wiping away tears as the glow around them began to slowly die out before Emma returned to normal. A small smile formed on her lips as she looked him over.

"You ok kid?" Her voice rasped while her throat was as dry as a desert. He hugged her tighter as she lightly stroked his hair. " You saved me. You're a hero Emma." Taking a breath she opened her mouth to say more but was overwhelmed with how loud her heart was beating. She whimpered as the beating grew louder as Darkness began to place its fingers over her eyes. The roar of her heart drowned out the people screaming her name as arms caught her mid fall.

****Something soothing ran over her body as the person holding her began to shout some sort of orders. " Rest, Emma," The words were like honey as she felt her eyes flutter shut before completely passing out and drifting in the darkness.


End file.
